


A Night with Oshitari Yuushi

by TheAnimeFanWriter345



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeFanWriter345/pseuds/TheAnimeFanWriter345
Summary: Ryoma Echizen suddenly gets a letter from the Tensai of Hyotei. Now we all know that Yuushi has his own way of getting girls since he is very popular. But how will Echizen fare against him at his house?





	1. First Night Out with Yuushi

This morning at Seishun Gakuen, Ryoma was still busy playing singles with Fuji Syuusuke since he knows that the tensai had a few tricks up his sleeve. However, Fuji Syuusuke always tends to distract him by making the tennis prodigy miss a few shots, causing him to take the advantage of the whole game. Ryoma realizes that he doesn't stand a chance against the sadist and decided to go all out. Unfortunately, the referee said that the game was just proving too much for the boy to handle and decided to call it.

"Saa, what's the matter, Ryoma? Are you too tired to continue?" asked Fuji.

"Against a sadist like you? I can probably go for another round later but..." before he could finish his sentence, he noticed the red-haired acrobat sneaking up behind him and embracing him tightly.

"Ugh! Kikumaru-sempai, what is the meaning of this? Let me go!" said Echizen.

"Gomen,ochibi, but I found this letter in your locker. You might want to read it."

Echizen immediately took the piece of paper from Eiji and perused its contents. Somehow, he realized that it was written in gothic style.

"I wonder who wrote this." thought Ryoma.

"Dear beloved Echizen-san,

I have been observing your skills in tennis for a while now and I feel that it is in my best interest to cordially invite you over to my house after school. It seems that my captain has taken an interest in you as well. Unfortunately, my dying love for you will not go unnoticed because pretty soon, you will be mine. As such, I want you to spend a night with me at my house. Oh, and don't even think of rejecting my invite because I will be standing outside your house after practice is over. Your father asked me to follow you because he feels that you need someone to shadow you and guide you towards a successful relationship. Oh and don't worry about Karupin, I've asked Mukahi-sempai to keep her company while you were away. You will await further instructions upon arriving home.

Signed, 

Oshitari Yuushi

Once Ryoma read the letter, he was confused. Why would Yuushi just send him this? Does he not realize that he was not ready for love? Unfortunately, he could see the glares from all the girls that were watching with interest. He was lucky that they didn't ask him for his autograph.

Sure, Ryoma would get a few love letters here and there, but this is just too much for him to handle. If he were to deny his love to Yuushi, he would be answering to Keigo in a very uncomfortable way.

"Nya, Ochibi, who is this secret admirer of yours that sent you this?" asked Eiji.

"Why do you want to know about who this annoying bastard is?"

"As your sempai, I have every right to know who it is."

"Saa... He's right, I do believe I met him before since he always invites me over to do his homework." smirked Fuji as an aura appeared behind him.

Ryoma looked at his sempais for a moment and realized the danger. "No... This can't be... OH GOD!" He paused for a moment and wiped the sweat off his face before talking again, "This person wouldn't happen to be Oshitari Yuushi, would it?"

"Yup, that's right. If you want to know why, I was the one that wanted to see how well you guys would do together as a couple."

"NANI!? You mean you want me to spend a night with the genius of Hyotei? Are you out of your mind!?"

"Saa.. this is a perfect opportunity for you to get to know him better. I promise he won't hurt you. Besides, he is a very nice person once you meet him."

Ryoma sighed, he was certain that this day would turn into a disaster. Just then, Tezuka walked by and noticed his teammates wandering around.

"What are you guys doing? Go pick up the tennis balls!" barked Tezuka. "And as for you Ryoma, stopping in the middle of a tennis match to read a love letter is strictly forbidden. 30 laps around the court now!"

"Hai buchou." He then dropped the letter on the ground and went walking.

As Tezuka turned to leave, he stopped to pick up the letter that Yuushi sent him and went inside the clubroom to make a phone call. He knew that someone was planning to fall for the brat from Seigaku and now, he was planning to make it even more special.

"Moshi, Moshi, Keigo Speaking."

"Atobe-san, this is Tezuka. I hope I am not interrupting your duties as a captain."

"Ahn, Kunimitsu, so great to hear your voice. I hope that the letter has reached your school safely?"

"It did, but can I ask you to please not send it while we are in the middle of practice?"

"What, you wanted to wait till school was over? I didn't think so, Tezuka."

"So why the sudden interest in Echizen?"

"I want to see how well the brat will do with Yuushi later on tonight. In fact, I've even arranged for him to pick your brat up after school at his house. I know you think this might be rude of me, but I definitely think that Yuushi will make a perfect boyfriend for Echizen."

"So you are trying to approve of this matchmaking scheme that fuji has set up?"

"That's exactly the reason. I want to see how well he wil bond with my teammate."

Tezuka paused for a moment and sighed, there was no way that Fuji would be able to succeed on this scheme of his, Unfortunately, the arrangement have already been made and Ryoma would not be able to back down now.

"Fine then, but don't do anything to harm Echizen." said Tezuka.

"You know me, kuni-chan, I would never harm your beloved kohai." replied Keigo. "I will have my teammate meet the brat at his house after school is over."

And with that the line went dead as Tezuka slipped the phone back into his pocket. A smile escaped from his mouth as he returned to the club room.

As the bell rang, Ryoma immediately went to the shoe lockers hoping that it would be safe. He was glad that no one else was around since they all left for the day. Unfortunately, Ryoma was still annoyed about the letter that was sent to him by Yuushi since he wasn't certain if this love scheme will actually happen. Thinking quickly, he placed the letter inside his tennis bag, grabbed his belongings, and dashed out of the Seigaku schook grounds towards his house.

Once home, Ryoma took off his shoes and donned slippers. He could notice that his father was still busy reading his porno magazines while his cousin was out shopping somewhere. He knew his old man was obsessed with porn even after he retired from tennis, but he still does care a lot about the family.

"Oyaji, I'm home. I was wondering if you can look at this letter that was sent to me. And stop reading that porn stuff."

"Seishounen! good to see you. First of all, porn is good for the soul. Second, what letter are you talking about?"

Ryoma reached into his tennis bag and took out the letter that Yuushi sent him before handing it to Nanjiroh. Once he took it, he read the contents and started bursting into fits of laughter.

"Oyaji, what is so funny?"

"I never... I never knew you were such a romantic type for your age. Look at you, going out with the man of your dreams." he said while trying to control his laughter.

"Baka-oyaji! This is not a date! I never confessed to Yuushi!" protested Ryoma.

"Oh, but I think the genius of Hyotei is a perfect match for you. In fact, I would love to meet him at the designated time."

Ryoma could only groan as he watched his father place the letter on the dining room table. He then looked at Karupin for a moment while she just shrugged it off.

"This is definitely not my day." he thought to himself.

A few hours later, Ryoma could hear the doorbell ring. Once he opened it, he noticed a tall, blue-haired youth standing in the doorway. He wasn't wearing his school blazer and instead, wore a beautiful tie and tuxedo. Yup, Oshitari could definitely get the ladies to fall for him in an instant with that sort of style.

"Greetings, Echizen, I hope you got my letter." said Oshitari.

Ryoma only looked at him for a moment and shot back at him. "Oshitari-san, what are you doing here? if I remember correctly, you are a student of Hyotei and a tennis regular over there? How did Keigo find out that you wrote the letter?"

"I'm touched that you know so much about me." chuckled the blue-haired youth. "And don't worry, Fuji-san was more than happy enough to give me permission to fall for you. He also wanted us to bring you to Hyotei so that you can have a rally session with me next time."

"Sure, I will take that into consideration." said Ryoma as he gently pulled the hyotei tensai inside before closing the door behind him. "But a simple phone call would have sufficed."

"I'll keep that mind next time around. Is anyone else home with you at the moment?"

"Just a minute." said Ryoma. He stepped away for a moment and went to the back patio. "Oyaji, my so-called 'romantic lover' is here."

His father placed the magazine onto the floor and followed him into the front door. Once there, he could see the student sitting on the couch.

"Ah, you must be the romantic boyfriend that is following my son. It's so good to see you!" smiled Nanjiroh.

"Likewise, you must be the famous tennis pro, Nanjiroh Echizen right?" bowed Yuushi as he shook the man's hand.

"That's right, and you must be the genius of Hyotei that everyone has been talking about. It's a pleasure to meet you. My baka son has a lot of boyfriends that seems to enjoy tormenting him and I think you wil be a perfect role model for him."

"Baka Oyaji! We are not a couple!" shouted Ryoma.

"I'm hurt! And here I thought I would be able to confess my love for you tonight. How could you wound me like that after we just met for the first time!" said Yuushi as he fake pouted.

"Oh please! You do this stuff pretty much on a daily basis." sighed Ryoma as he walked closer to the blue-haired youth and leaned closer onto his shoulder. Even Oshitari walked over and got closer to the tennis prodigy until they stood side by side. He wasn't sure what to do now.

"Can't I just pass on this one?" said Echizen with his puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, afraid not. I have other plans to make you spend a night with me." smiled Oshitari.

"Oh really? and what would those plans be?" said Ryoma as he rolled his eyes

Yuushi took out some photos that he and Keigo took of the tennis prodigy while he was in America and shoved them right in front of Ryoma's face. Even his father was amused at the photos that the hyotei student took of his son.

"So cute! This is why I want more people to take care of my son more often. Please look after the brat!" smiled Nanjiroh as he left the room.

An amused chuckle escaped from Yuushi's mouth as Ryoma took the photos and placed them onto the dining room table. The amount of sexual frustrations and the times he failed to find a lover had caught onto him. "No... How could this be?"

"Kufufufufufufu! So you finally figured out why Fuji wanted this to happen?" laughed Yuushi as he adjusted his glasses. "Seriously Echizen-kun, you are one cute little kitty. Please spend a night with me."

"No."

"Really, Echizen-kun, you are one tough nut to crack. This is the reason why keigo could never stop thinking about you."

"That's just a bunch of rumors. Don't believe every one of them."

Oshitari sighed as he embraced the young tennis prodigy in his arms while bringing him closer to his body. Ryoma struggled to set himself free, but was no use. Not even protesting or cursing could get him out of this situation. The elder oshitari took his time and placed his lip onto Ryoma's mouth and started kissing him. He also used his tongue and licked the boy's neck before moving on toother parts of his body.

Ryoma could only moan at the kiss as all the feelings for him were too much to handle. He slowly tried to push oshitari back, but to no avail.

"Will you stop that, sempai?" said Ryoma as he came out of his dazed and confused state.

"What? Tell me you liked your first kiss, ne?" smiled Oshitari as he ruffled the boy's hair while slowly pulling him out of his house.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes."

"And you are a very interesting person, Echizen. A night with you at my house will be fun." smiled Oshitari as he took his phone out of his pocket and called for a limo. "Don't worry, after tonight, you will never forget this wonderful experience that we had together."

"What will the rest of Hyotei say when they find out that we are together? And what will you and I do at your house?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I am sure they will be more than happy to show you the true meaning of having fun. And you will see soon enough once we get there."

"Okai, but don't tell Gakuto-sempai about this."

"I'm sure he already knows." said Oshitari. Just then, a limo appeared in front of Ryoma's house as Oshitari opened the door for the tennis prodigy. Once he stepped inside, he could see the diva from Hyotei sitting right in the center of the limo watching him with interest.

"M... Monkey King!?"

"Brat, so good to see you! I guess we shall make this night more interesting, what do you say, ahn?"

The tennis prodigy didn't know what to say next as the limo sped away. Outside, Nanjiroh watched with amusement. "My son is growing up already! I'm so proud of him on finding his first true love." he tought to himself as he dialed a number on his phone.

"Operation: first Love completed, Fuji-san."

"Saa... Excellent work, Echizen-san. I will love to keep the photos of Yuushi and Ryoma together in my scrapbook collection later on. Let's see how well your son does with Yuushi on his first night out." smirked Fuji as he disconnected the call.

Of course, there was still the matter of dealing with a horde of chatty Hyotei Regulars along with his own team of lunatics. Ryoma was already facing one disaster after another. Can this day get any worse for him now?


	2. Welcome To My Home

Ryoma had absolutely no idea what just happened as he spotted Keigo in the limo. How he was sent here was another question.

"How nice of you to join us brat." smirked Keigo.

"Monkey King, did Oshitari-sempai put you up to this?" asked Ryoma.

"No. Why would he? Were you thinking of someone from Seigaku? If so, then you are right." said Keigo.

Ryoma suddenly knew who Keigo was talking about, but now he can't seem to get revenge on Fuji now since he was the one that asked Yuushi to do this. Therefore, backing out of the date would be an embarrassment for Hyotei.

"Please let me go home, I don't want to go through with this!" protested Ryoma.

Keigo was amused at Ryoma's pleading as he held onto Ryoma's body, "Sorry brat, there is nothing you can do about it. Fuji-sempai already made the arrangements so you cannot decline now. I am sure we will take very good care of you since your father agreed to this as well."

"You can't be serious! Why are you asking me to spend a night with your tensai? I never agreed to this!"

'Oh, but my best friend Yuushi already confessed to you, didn't he? I am sure you will get used to him no matter what." smiled keigo.

Ryoma couldn't think of anything else to say as the limo approached the mansion. Once they got out, he was shocked at how well-decorated the place was. All the spacious rooms and a comfortable environment will make this the best date ever. Ryoma was certain that keigo and yuushi are rich as fuck. I mean seriously, their parents are millionaires right now and can easily handle finances without complications.

"So this is where I am staying at? It's so beautiful."

"See, I told you that my place is so alluring. What do you say we go inside? I think you will enjoy the tour of the place."

"Che, it seems that I will never be able to find my way around this house."

"Relax, brat! I am sure you will get use to this." smiled Keigo as he took one of Ryoma's arms and led him inside with Yuushi following close behind. Once inside, the butlers closing the doors behind them.

"We'll be upstairs doing the tour of the rooms, so please bring up some drinks in about a half hour for the three of us." said Yuushi casually to the butler.

"Right away young master."

As Ryoma was led upstairs to the rooms, he was amazed at how well all of them were decorated. The family spared no expense on this house and even this place was twice as big as Keigo's house.

"How on earth did you afford a house like this, Oshitari-sempai?"

"Hard work I suppose? You've been away in America for so long with your father so i am sure you have a big house somewhere there."

"I don't even remember my oyaji ever buying a house in America. All we were living in was an apartment. But still, this is something else all together."

"You are really something else all together, Echizen-kun. I think you will enjoy what I have to offer for you tonight." smirked Yuushi as he led the tennis prodigy to his room. Once there, he motioned for the boy to get onto the bed.

"What's going on? What are you going to do me?"

"You won't feel anything once I start doing you in bed. Hold still." said Yuushi as he started removing Ryoma's clothes and donned pajamas on for him while Keigo watched in amazement. He immediately took out his phone and captured the sexy looking tennis prodigy on camera before sending it to Fuji via text message.

"Is this what you meant by spending a night with me?" asked Ryoma as he looked at the genius of hyotei.

"That's right Ryoma, you are going make a great boyfriend for me. But I will guide you along so that you don't fall behind. Now relax and let me feel your body." smirked Yuushi as he stood up from the bed and placed his legs on the mattress before undoing the buttons on Ryoma's pajamas. He then placed his hand on Ryoma's chest

"Your body is so tense right now, have you been slacking off all day?" asked Yuushi.

"How do you even know my body is stiff?" asked Ryoma.

"Brat, you must not have been exercising hard enough. Let us massage your entire body to make them smoother again." smirked Keigo.

"Don't move brat, you don't want to fall and injure yourself." said Yuushi as he kissed the tennis prodigy on the head again before rubbing his body with his hand as if he was petting a dog. Ryoma was feeling more relaxed instead of nervous because he had never experienced such a beautiful treatment like this before. This was the first time that the boy had been massaged by a ladies man.

"Do you want me to do that to you now, sempai?" asked Ryoma.

"I love it when you say that, Echizen-kun. But for now, you should just relax and let us handle this." said Yuushi.

"My teammate's right you know. Just think of warm thoughts, brat." Added Keigo.

"Does the rest of Hyotei have to see this as well?"

"Nope, they couldn't care less what we are doing. Do your teammates know that you are dating me?"

"I am pretty sure it wouldn't be any of their business, but they've found out about it thanks to the letter you sent to me, sempai." said Ryoma.

"Maa... I see.

"So, are we really going through with this date?"

"Based on the letter I sent you, your father was well informed of it, same goes for your cousin." finished Yuushi.

"You should have called me earlier if you wanted to date me. Otherwise, how am I supposed to know when the actual event will take place?" said Ryoma.

"Brat, does it really make a difference?" asked Keigo.

Ryoma shook his head and laid back down on the bed.

The kiss lasted for a while between both third year hyotei students on the mattress. Furthermore, Ryoma was feeling much more relaxed. The house was much bigger than the tennis prodigy and even he was impressed at how luxurious the place looked.

"So..."

"Shh, don't talk." said Yuushi while he sealed the boy's lips as they continued kissing like this for 30 minutes more. The bottom of Ryoma's lip was bitten softly by Yuushi while he asked for entry. The boy gasped while the third year hyotei student used this time to slip his tongue down Ryoma's neck and mouth, licking every portion of it. That made Ryoma a bit ticklish as he chuckled. As Ryoma tried to get up, Keigo took both of Ryoma's hands and rested them on his hips while Yuushi continued kissing Ryoma's neck and face, thereby leaving marks all over his body. Soon, more moans could be heard from the tennis prodigy as he struggled to get up again. However, shitari continued to keep the boy on the bed for the last five minutes until a knock at the door was heard.

"Master Oshitari, your drinks are ready." said the butler.

"Of course, we will be down shortly." said Oshitari as he slowly released his hold from the tennis prodigy while Keigo helped the boy up from the bed. They took off the pajamas and changed back into their regular clothes before heading downstairs.

"So, Echizen-kun, how did you enjoy your first kiss?" asked Oshitari.

"It was so unexpected, I had no idea you were able to do something that awkward. Where did you learn that from?"

"Weeks of practice from Keigo-buchou and Yukimura-buchou I guess. I must say, I am very impressed that you didn't flinch while we kissed you. Congrats, you passed our test."

"Uh... Thank you I guess?"

"Now then, shall we take a break? I hope you like orange juice and gatorade, Echizen-kun." smiled Oshitari.

"I do, domo arigato, sempai." said Ryoma.

However, neither one of them realized that Fuji and Yukimura had witnessed the whole kissing scene. They both videotaped and photographed the entire footage from a distance outside. Both of them were smirking evilly as they now have enough evidence to use the photos in their blackmailing scheme.

Downstairs, Ryoma was relieved to take a break and allowed himself to quench his thirst. He then went into the bathroom to wash his face and hands to make sure all the marks were cleared from his neck and face. Once that was done, Ryoma returned back to the dining room and continued drinking juice and gatorade until the entire contents were emptied out.

"So, Echizen-kun, are you staying for dinner?" asked Yuushi.

Ryoma tried his best not to refuse so he nodded. "Of course, sempai. I've never ate here before so this should be a pleasureable experience."

"You are too cute when you say that, Echizen-kun. I hope you have some other things to do while you wait."

Ryoma took out his tennis magazine from his bag and took a seat on the couch and started reading while he tossed the empty gatorade bottle into the trash can. Keigo on the other hand, took out his laptop and started working on business related things. Unfortunately, Ryoma was starting to get bored so he managed to find a novel on one of the bookshelves and started on it.

"Hmm, Othello by William Shakespeare. Interesting."

"I see you are into literature, Echizen-kun." smiled Oshitari.

"Shakespeare had so many interesting stories to share with the world. I've learned a lot about him when I was in the States. Unfortunately, my apartment didn't have that many books on him. Even my own house had nothing but porno magazines hidden all over the place."

"Does your father make you read that inappropriate stuff on a daily basis?"

"Not really, I just ignore whatever nonsense he tries to drill into my head and focus on school work. You couldn't imagine how much of a pervert he really was after he retired from tennis."

"I can see why your father has been teaching you about the meaning of intercourse, screwing, fucking and all that stuff. Well, since you completed part one of our test, let's see how you will survive sleeping naked tonight with my teammate." smirked Keigo.

"I thought I was sleeping with you tonight, monkey king." whined Ryoma.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" seethed Keigo. "And do I need to remind you that you are currently dating Oshitari Yuushi?"

"I do remember, but I thought you were my boyfriend."

Yuushi adjusted his glasses for a minute before leaning down and resting his hands on Ryoma's shoulder. "Echizen-kun, remember when I said I want to be your boyfriend? Well, in case if my buchou is currently unavailable, I will take over whatever he does with you in bed or outside of the house because I am known as the possessive type. In other words, I want to see if I am compatible enough to fall in love with you, do you understand now?"

"Oh." said Ryoma. "I guess I wasn't informed of that part."

"Well, now you know. You've still got a lot to learn about romance, dear boy." said Oshitari as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"Thank you for not scaring him, Oshitari." said Keigo casually.

"Just doing my job." said Yuushi.

A few hours later, Ryoma, Keigo, and Yuushi sat down to eat dinner. This was his first meal at a friend's house since he hasn't been invited to other people's homes that much. Needless to say, the tennis prodigy seemed to be very comfortable with everything around here.

"Excuse me. Yuushi-sama, you've got a phone call from your parents."

Yuushi nodded and quickly took out his phone and answered it while Ryoma finished up eating. A few minutes later, Yuushi handed the phone back to the maid before facing Ryoma again.

"I wish you could spend the night here with me, but something came up and I must send you home." said yuushi with a slight look of disappointment in his face.

"Aww, and here i was just starting to get to know you better and sleeping with you in bed. But I guess it couldn't be helped. But still, thank you for your hospitality, sempai." sighed Ryoma as he shook Yuushi's hand while breathing a sigh of relief. To be honest, he was a bit scared about the next step of his relationship with the hyotei genius, but still he wanted to try and get that out of the way.

"Shall I make arragements to pick you up this weekend at the same time?" asked Yuushi.

"That would be wonderful, sempai. I look foward to doing this with you again." said Ryoma as he grabbed his belongings and went outside towards the limo with Keigo following close behind. Before leaving, Oshitari immediately gave Ryoma a kiss and hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much, cutie pie. I will definitely see you tomorrow morning at your house." said Yuushi.

"I... uh..." Ryoma couldn't think of what to say as he blushed furiously.

Keigo immediately thanked his best friend for the hospitality before turning his attention towards his driver and said, "Please take the brat back home to my mansion so that he could get a restful night of sleep. I will be there shortly."

"Right away, keigo-sama." said the driver as the car sped off with Ryoma waving back at his friends.

"He sure is an interesting little fellow, isn't he?" laughed Yuushi.

"That brat sure has a heart of gold. He should be good enough to fall for us sooner or later." said Keigo.

The next day, everyone at Seigaku could see a flushed and flustered Ryoma being accompanied by his regulars at the school gates waiting for his boyfriend. Even Fuji and Kikumaru couldn't stop teasing him about it.

"Nya! Ochibi, I hope you and Oshitari were sleeping together last night." smiled Kikumaru as he glomped his beloved kohai

"Ne, ne, Echizen, You were practically kissing the tensai of Hyotei weren't you? We never figured you to be the romantic type. " laughed Momo and taka.

"This is certainly going to be very interesting indeed. Echizen dating Oshitari from Hyotei huh? I'd say there is a chance that he has finally found true love." mused Inui.

"Saa... these photos that I took last night should make the whole Kanto region fully aware of the romantic date that Echizen had with Oshitari last night." smirked Fuji.

Ryoma was so pissed that he practically hid his face in his hat while the regulars fell to the ground laughing. Even the stoic Tezuka tried his best not to laugh. Ryoma swore that he was going to get revenge on Fuji and the rest of his friends later on for violating his privacy.

Meanwhile back at Hyotei...

"Ne, Yuushi, how did your date go with the brat last night?" asked gakuto.

"It was so romantic, I could practically think about him again. He is the love of my life!" said Yuushi sweetly.

"Oh my god, you really can't stop thinking about him, can you? And here I thought you were going to get rejected."

"Sometimes its good to have another person in your life." smirked Yuushi as he continued to daydream about his lover.

Shishido and Choutaro both sweat-dropped while Hiyoshi just ignored the whole thing.

"Che, no wonder Yuushi-sempai has been reading too many romance novels lately."

"Shishido-sempai, please be nice. After all, this is about our tensai and Ryoma, even though they are not a couple." said Choutaro.

"Choutaro-san, what do you mean "not a couple?" Those two are practically having sex with each other in bed last night! I also saw Fuji and Yukimura-sempai over there as well. As if that brat doesn't have enough stalkers following him around, how lame! If he wants this to continue, that brat has got to start returning his feelings for the romantic genius over there."

Choutaro chuckled nervously at his doubles player before resuming practice while Keigo watched from the sidelines smirking. "I am so keeping those photos in my room for future reference." he thought to himself.

"Echizen Ryoma, you are one interesting person, you know that? I am so looking forward to our next meeting together. Please wait for me, you beloved little uke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it seems that I have finally completed the oneshot fanfiction of Yuushi and Ryoma together. This one took some time, but I managed to make sure that those two will pair up nicely instead of always just letting Ryoma fall for keigo or his teammates from Seigaku. Do you guys love it? Please review if you do.


End file.
